Various electronic devices provide characteristics that can be changed after production, including digital signal processors (DSP), field programmable gate arrays (FPGA), etc. For example, an FPGA is an integrated circuit device containing programmable logic components sometimes referred to as “logic blocks,” and programmable interconnects. Logic blocks can be programmed to perform the function of basic logic gates such as AND, and XOR, or more complex combinational functions such as decoders or simple mathematical functions. In most FPGAs, the logic blocks also include memory elements, which may be simple flip-flops or more complete blocks of memories. The logic blocks and interconnects can be programmed after the FPGA is manufactured (“field programmable”) to implement the desired functions.
Such devices may have a trustworthiness that is limited due to a lack of a root of trust at the start of the device lifecycle and throughout the subsequent lifecycle stages. Encryption is typically disabled in reconfigurable logic devices such as FPGAs when the FPGAs are manufactured. FPGA system integrators or equipment manufacturers have to enable encryption and program the encryption key into the FPGA. Accordingly, monitoring functions or audit mechanisms are lacking. The manufacturing environment is inherently insecure and can be prone to attacks.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.